


senza farlo apposta

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Clueless Salvo Montalbano, Disaster Bi Salvo Montalbano, Dramatic Gay Mimì Augello, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Che poi probabilmente lo avevano capito prima loro dei diretti interessati.Cioè, non ci era voluto molto.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	senza farlo apposta

**Author's Note:**

> non so quanto sono convinta? anyway ho sicuramente sbagliato qualcosa coi tempi, that's new. Perdonate gli errori di battitura, come al solito non rileggo nulla. Adoro questo trope ed è perfetto per questo fandom quindi spero vi piaccia, buona lettura! 
> 
> (titolo stupidissimo da "senza farlo apposta" di federica carta e shade)

Che poi probabilmente lo avevano capito prima loro dei diretti interessati.

Cioè, non ci era voluto molto.

.

Il primo a capirlo era stato Fazio, il padre. Non a caso conosceva tutto di tutti a Vigata e dintorni: era bravo a leggere le persone. E nell’osservare certe gestualità, certi sguardi, aveva fin da subito capito che in futuro sarebbe sempre stato meglio bussare prima di entrare nell’ufficio di uno di quei due. Non si sa mai, d’altronde.

Principalmente se ne era fatto persuaso per il modo in cui camminavano. Lui mai avrebbe sopportato di camminare così vicino a qualcuno che non fosse sua moglie, e sospettava che il commissario, così scorbutico, ruvido e solitario, non fosse troppo diverso quando si trattava di estranei o conoscenti. Però poi lo vedeva addirittura non solo spalla a spalla, ma con le spalle sovrapposte al suo vice, e allora due domande se le faceva. E non era capitato una volta sola, no. Sarebbe potuta essere una casualità, se non fosse che era così ogni volta che li vedeva insieme. E a prescindere da quanto potesse essere solitario il commissario, nessuna persona normale avrebbe potuto sopportare di avere così vicino qualcuno con cui non si condivida un sentimento, un’attrazione reciproca.

Quando poi suo figlio lo aveva sostituito, non gli aveva detto neanche mezza parola riguardo quella faccenda. Nutriva enorme rispetto nei confronti del commissario, e non gli era sembrato il caso di andare a sbandierare informazioni sulla sua vita privata, neanche al suo stesso figlio. Potè solo sperare di averlo educato a bussare sempre prima di entrare in un stanza altrui.

.

Il secondo a capirlo era stato Fazio jr, come all’inizio lo chiamavano in commissariato.

Non era stato un singolo fatto a farglielo intuire, ma una serie.

C’era stata, ad esempio, la volta in cui erano corsi tutti nel centralino, spinti dalle urla di Catarella che in preda al panico non riusciva sentire cosa stesse dicendo la signora al telefono. Il commissario aveva preso la cornetta, e Fazio gli si era messo a lato. Il dottor Augello, invece, nonostante avesse tutto lo spazio a disposizione, aveva deciso di fare quello che Fazio avrebbe potuto descrivere unicamente come “spalmarsi” contro la schiena del commissario. Ora, probabilmente aveva solo voluto sentire meglio la conversazione, ma a Fazio non sarebbe mai passato neanche nell’anticamera del cervello di stare così vicino al suo superiore.

Poi c’era stata la volta in cui il commissario aveva invitato il dottore da lui, una sera, ed erano partiti entrambi sulla macchina del commissario. La mattina dopo, quando Fazio era arrivato in commissariato, come al solito prima di tutti, la macchina del dottor Augello era ancora dove l’aveva lasciata la sera prima, mentre della Punto del commissario neanche l’ombra.

E ancora, quella volta in cui il dottore si era presentato al commissariato visibilmente stanco morto, e in risposta alle domande preoccupate di Fazio aveva solo risposto “Nulla di grave, Giuseppe, Salvo mi ha tenuto sveglio tutta la notte.”

E poi quella volta in cui il dottore si era buttato in una fabbrica in fiamme e Fazio aveva dovuto fisicamente trattenere il commissario dal gettarsi con lui, mentre urlava il suo nome con uno strazio che Fazio non aveva mai sentito in vita sua.

A Fazio la situazione tra i due era sempre parsa poco fraintendibile, e quelle parole avevano solo confermato i suoi sospetti. Sospetti che erano stati confermati anche dal padre, circa un anno dopo aver iniziato a lavorare al commissariato. Fazio aveva chiesto a suo padre se avesse mai conosciuto la signorina Livia, la fidanzata del commissario, e l’altro gli aveva risposto che non solo non aveva mai incontrato lei, ma neanche la ragazza con cui il commissario stava quando era arrivato a Vigata. Suo padre gli aveva chiesto il perchè di quella domanda, e Fazio gli aveva spiegato tutto. L’altro aveva confermato i suoi sospetti, ed entrambi avevano concordato che probabilmente le due donne erano solo coperture.

Come suo padre, però, Fazio non avrebbe mai neanche lontanamente pensato di parlare dell’argomento con nessun altro.

.

Senza dirlo a nessuno, o senza che nessuno ci facesse caso, l’aveva capito anche Catarella. Lui era sempre lì, al centralino, e ormai erano tutti così abituati alla sua presenza che raramente se ne preoccupavano. Così, spesso, c’era chi reputava il commissariato vuoto nonostante lui fosse sempre seduto davanti al telefono. E così, Catarella ascoltava. E osservava.

Aveva osservato il comportamento del commissario e del suo vice nei primi giorni, il modo in cui il dottor all’Uccello si spostava in avanti per parlare col commissario, il modo in cui il suo tono di voce cambiava.

Aveva sentito le battute che parevano appartenere a una di quelle pellicole che tanto gli piaceva guardare la sera, “Noi dovremmo cooperare a stretto contatto”.

E da dietro porte semichiuse, mentre nessuno lo notava, aveva visto come si guardavano quando credevano che nessuno li stesse guardando. Vicini, uno di fronte all’altro, gli sguardi fieri.

Quando discutevano a Catarella dispiaceva, perchè era affezionato ad entrambi. Non aveva molti passatempi oltre al telefono ed il cruciverba, e poter osservare i loro battibecchi dal corridoio era sempre divertente.

Sapeva però che quello era un segreto segretissimo, da non condividere con nessuno. Era sempre stato talmente bravo che non aveva mai neanche fatto sapere al commissario che lui sapeva.

.

Gallo e Paternò ci avevano messo un po’ a capire, ma non troppo. Avrebbero potuto capirlo subito, se avessero voluto. Gallo a Paternò aveva racccontato tutto riguardo quel primo viaggio in macchina, ma nessuno dei due si era mai soffermato su una certa frase, frase che poi avevano entrambi riascoltato letteralmente il giorno dopo.

E poi un pomeriggio di mesi dopo, guardando un film al cinema con le loro rispettivi mogli, si erano entrambi battuti una mano sulla fronte. Dietro allo schermo un uomo distinto aveva invitato una bella ragazza a cena, e si erano ricordati delle battute tra il commissario e il dottore dei primissimi giorni. _“Perchè, mi vuoi invitare a cena?”_ _“Cos’è, un invito a cena?”_

Minchia se avrebbero dovuto capirlo prima. Chiaramente, il commissario ed il dottore non avevano voluto essere troppo espliciti di fronte ai loro sottoposti, e quindi si erano nascosti dietro alle battute.

Dopo quella volta, ogni volta che li vedevano parlare, scovavano un dettaglio in più che andava ad avvalorare la loro tesi. Erano talmente convinti di ciò che nemmeno i costanti commenti del dottore sulle belle donne gli avevano mai fatto cambiare idea. E ogni volta che li vedevano discutere si preoccupavano, perchè in quel commissariato mancava giusto giusto una faida tra fidanzati.

Quindi se ne erano stati zitti e avevano continuato a fare il loro lavoro in silenzio.

.

Perfino Calogero l’aveva capito. D’altronde, dopo certi modi in cui li aveva visti guardarsi a tavola, e quella volta in cui il vicecommissario l’aveva invitato al circo, chiaramente tra di due c’era qualcosa di più.

.

(Adelina avrebbe tanto preferito che il signor commissario si mettesse con quel bravo picciotto del dottor vicecommissario, che lavava sempre i piatti e lasciava tutto pulito, anzichè quella nordica che si ostinava a rovinare dell’ottimo pesce ogni volta che scendeva giù.)

.

E avevano tutti ragione, tranne che su un punto. Ovvero, che il commissario e il suo vice non stavano insieme.

Quello che non potevano sapere, nessuno di loro, era che la signorina Burlando esisteva veramente. Non potevano sapere che il commissario era totalmente ignaro di quanto fraintendibili potessero essere certi comportamenti tra lui e il suo vice. Vice che, invece, ne era dolorosamente consapevole, e da mesi cercava di far capire a Salvo, pur con scarso successo, che no, gli amici non camminano così vicini quando hanno tutta la spiagga a disposizione. Salvo era fermamente convinto di essere innamorato di Livia, e Mimì non sapeva più cosa fare per fargli capire che _no, Salvo, non lo sei se sbuffi ogni volta che vi sentite al telefono_. Certo, avrebbe potuto urlargli di essere innamorato di lui di fronte, ma probabilmente sarebbe stato controproducente.

.

Un giorno aveva scoperto che lui non doveva fare nulla, che quella situazione (di cui, oggettivamente, l’unico colpevole era Salvo, così emotivamente analfabeta) l’avrebbe risolta Catarella, tra tutti.

Una mattina dopo una notevole litigata per telefono riguardo un caso, Mimì aveva sentito qualcuno bussare alla sua porta. Aveva risposto avanti, e gli si era parato davanti Salvo.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Nenti, volevo solo portarti questi.”

Così dicendo, aveva poggiato delle carte sulla sua scrivania. Mimì non aveva detto nulla, non aveva neppure alzato gli occhi dai documenti che stava firmando. Era ancora offeso, grazie tante. Aveva sentito aprirsi la porta, poi richiudersi. Aveva pensato che Salvo se ne fosse andato, ma poi quello aveva parlato.

“Mimì?”

“Mh?”

“Ma secondo te Catarella pensa che stiamo insieme?”

“E cosa te lo fa pensare?”

“Prima mi ha visto scuro in viso, mi ha chiesto se avessimo litigato, e quando gli ho detto di si mi ha detto che con un mazzo di fiori avrei risolto tutto.”

“Ma dai, Salvo, cosa dici? Lo sai com’è Catarella.”

“No, perchè, ora che ci penso Fazio ogni volta che gli dico di venire da qualche parte con me e te mi chiede se sono sicuro che non vogliamo un po’ di privacy, e io non gli ho mai dato peso fino a or-“

Mimì aveva fatto per interromperlo, ma l’altro aveva continuato, imperterrito. Chiaramente, era partito in una delle sue elucubrazioni a voce alta e Mimì non aveva la minima chance di fermarlo. Poteva solo sperare che non arrivasse a strane conclusioni.

“E non so se ci hai fatto caso, ma quando vado a trovare il papà di Fazio mi chiede sempre come stai tu e mai come sta Livia.”

“Ma probabil-“

“Minchia, Mimì, ma non è che pensano tutti che stiamo assieme?”

_E buongiorno, Salvo._

“Ma no, ma cosa vai a pensare?”

“Guarda che se ci fai caso-“

“Sei tu che ti inventi cose, lo sanno tutti che siamo buoni amici.”, aveva risposto acidamente Mimì. Quella conversazione stava prendendo una piega che non gli piaceva.

“Ti da così fastidio l’idea?”

Mimì aveva riso. Ah, l’ironia della sorte.

“Io? Ma sei nisciuto pazzo? Al massimo sei tu quello.”

“A mia fastidio non me ne darebbe.”  
“Scusami, tu non eri quello fidanzato con la bella genovese?”

Nel suo tono Mimì dovete aver messo troppo astio, perchè gli occhi di Salvo, a quell’affermazione, si erano fissati nei suoi come di solito faceva con un criminale a cui doveva estirpare una confessione.

Mimì era fottuto. Salvo era capace di non intravedere neanche un indizio per mesi e poi capire tutto in un istante.

“Mimì.”

“Si?”

“C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?”

“E cosa?”

“Mimì, non fare il furbo con mia.”

E va bene. Se era quello che voleva, glielo avrebbe dato.

“Cosa vuoi sentirti dire, Salvo, mh? Che si, lo so benissimo che tutto il commissariato pensa che stiamo assieme, e che vorrei anche che avessero ragione? È questo che vuoi sentirti dire?”

Ci fu una pausa.

“Mimì, vieni qua, per piacere.”

“Per farmi tirare un pugno? No grazie, non sono così imbecille.”

“Cornuto, vieni qua.”

Riluttante, Mimì si alzò e lo raggiunse di fronte alla porta del suo ufficio.

Salvo gli si avvicinò pericolosamente.

“Se ieri, anziche discutere di questo minchia di caso, tu mi avessi fatto parlare ti avrei detto che mi ha lasciato, _la bella genovese_. Pensa che io sia innamorato di qualcun altro. E le ho detto che era una minchiata, ma forse-“

“Forse cosa?”

“Forse ci avete sempre visto tutti più lungo di me, su certe cose.”

Mimì sbottò.

  
“Alla buon’ora, Sal-“

Le labbra di Salvo sulle sue interruppero la sua frase a metà. Il bacio durò poco, ma dietro si celava la promessa di molto di più.

“Mi perdoni?”

“Non saprei.”

Salvo lo baciò un’altra volta, un poì più a lungo, un po’ più a fondo.

“E ora?”

“Forse.”

“E se ti dicessi che Adelina oggi a fatto la pasta ncasciata e che sono molto disposto a dividerla con te?”

“Ma scusami, Salvo, dovevi dirlo subito!”

.

Fuggirono dal commissariato con una scusa qualsiasi, qualcosa riguardo un caso urgente. Nel passare di fronte al centralino, Mimì si annotò mentalmente che doveva trovare un modo per ringraziare Catarella.

**Author's Note:**

> insomma che tutti lo capiscano prima di salvo a parer mio è /molto/ verosimile. ci terrei ad aggiungere che ogni singolo momento/fatto/comportamento che viene notato dai colleghi posso provare che è accaduto veramente e non sia solo finzione, ovvero si, questi due sono innamorati anche nel canon sorry i don’t make the rules. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie mille per la lettura! scusate per le notes corte ma ho sonno e vorrei dormire lmao.


End file.
